Cardinal Points
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: AU Goku didn't die in the Cell Games. Goten has a twin sister, Lena, who has a secret. A secret that can change the outcome of a fight between the Z Fighters and four new aliens that arrive on the planet--an event Goku knew about. The reason he left.
1. Chapter 1

--This, my first DBZ fanfic, is just because I've been OBSESSED with it lately—do not ask why

**--This, my first DBZ fanfic, is just because I've been OBSESSED with it lately—do not ask why. So, here you are. Enjoy. Review. Whatever.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I DO own Lena Lea (my OC)**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1: Prologue-The Beginning**

"I'll be back soon, I promise." A back that slowly grew smaller, a small child holding back tears, two small babies sleeping in the arms of the surrounding adults. A mother, whispering words of reassurance to herself.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"He'll be back, it won't be long," Krillan assured.

Chichi gazed down at her kids. Two of them too young to know—or care—what was going on. Her oldest, Gohan, staring at the point on the horizon where his father had just disappeared.

"Come on," Chichi mumbled tiredly to Bulma. "Let's put them to bed."

"Yeah," she whispered, carrying one baby while Chichi carried the other. "Let's go Trunks."

-x-x-x-

A 17-year-old Gohan walked into the kitchen smiling.

"Where are you off to?" Chichi asked from the sink, cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Since it's the weekend, I think I'm going to go train a little bit. It's nice outside," he replied.

"Okay," Chichi sighed in defeat. "But—"

"Don't worry," he laughed. "It's the weekend, I've got all my homework done, I've gotten a good head start on studying for exams, and I'll be back in before dinner and I'll study from then until bedtime. See? I've got a balance thing going."

"You'd better." Chichi had changed a bit when Goku, saying he would be back in a few short years, had not returned for more than a few. Gohan insisted that he wasn't dead, but still insisted on training every so often—to keep in shape. Chichi didn't argue—he'd train one way or another.

She decided he deserved some time to train—as little as she could manage-when he got accepted to a private school. It was 500 miles from home, but it was ranked one of the top schools in the country.

"I wanna come too!" Goten declared.

"Let's go then!"

Before Chichi could object, Gohan and Goten were followed out the door.

"You wanna go, too, Lena?" Chichi asked her daughter flatly.

"Actually," Lena pondered, staring at her math book. "Can I go watch? It _is _nice out, and I can bring my books and study outside, is that alright?"

"Sure," Chichi sighed. Lena happily grabbed her books and dashed out the door, eager to catch up with her brothers.

"Wait up!" she called, pretending to huff and puff as she ran up to them.

"Coming to watch?" Gohan asked with a laugh. As if it were an actual joke that she was coming! Ha! She's show him.

You just wait, she thought. "Sure," she responded, smiling.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**I did not write this for reviews—although they would be nice—so whatever. I'll write more when I feel like. (I have 7 other stories I'm writing, too XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
